justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
River of Blood
River of Blood is is the ninth storyline mission in Just Cause (1). Introduction Mission information from the PDA: "Get up the Cocodrilo Perezoso River and examine the Quayside loading area, where the Montano Cartel are due to receive a major shipment. There is something out of the ordinary going on, so be careful." Rico is briefed on a beach about something going on at the Quayside loading area. He has to go investigate. Walkthrough Get to the Quayside loading area You'll be provided with a Bald Eagle Persuader speedboat. Don't take too long to get there, because soon there will be a timer at the right edge of the screen. At that point you'll have 4 minutes to get there. If you take too long, the target gets away. The target is at a port. There will be a train between two inaccessible tunnel entrances. Rico: "They're loading nitric. Rocket fuel. Courtesy of those nice terrorist bastards, the Black Hand." Tom Sheldon then immediately speculates that someone wants to build some missiles. He did not know why, though it is later revealed that it's all courtesy of Salvador Mendoza himself. Examine the train and destroy the rocket fuel You can complete this part of the mission with out getting out of your boat, but this is the only time in the game when you get to examine a train, so feel free to do so. rocket-launcher.]] There will be about 20 Montano Cartel gangsters there and 2 Pequod - Harpoon PC 350s, with Black Hand as crews. One of the Montano gangsters will be armed with a Mako Ocra rocket-launcher. There will also be two Jaeger 5FJ 7 boats at the river side. After killing the gangsters, you can take all the time you need to examine the train, before blowing up the tanks of rocket fuel. The train starts moving as soon as you blow up any fuel tank, but otherwise it just sits there. There's no way to stop the train, so the best way to destroy the fuel tanks is either by setting triggered explosives at every tank and detonating at the same time, or by using the rocket launcher on the Bald Eagle Persuader. Get to the hidden boathouse You'll get a high level of Heat, and there are a few Montano and Black Hand Delta 5H4 Boxhead attack helicopters after you. However they shouldn't be able to catch up to you and they're only going to be firing unguided missiles anyway. There will also be an unusually large amount of boat traffic on that river, so be careful. Not to mention all the random obstacles in that river. While you won't have any government heat, if you are not careful enough, it is possible to accidentally make a mistake and obtain government heat. San Esperito Military Pequod - Harpoon PC 350s will be patrolling in these waters, and they will not be friendly if you obtain heat. That secret boathouse will unfortunately not become a new safehouse, but there will be a cut-scene where Kane claims to be tired of all the work she's been doing. After the mission, Rico spawns at the next Agency safehouse: Agency 03 Camp Farmhouse. Alternative way with a helicopter You can also do this mission by using any missile-armed helicopter. Some such helicopters are provided at safehouses depending on your progress level with the factions. They can also be found at some military bases, but hijacking a helicopter from a base could damage it, not to mention the heat. Don't land too close to the mission trigger. The mission could clear the trigger area of obstructions to make room for cut-scenes. Completing the mission with a helicopter is easier and faster, since there are no obstacles on your flight path. Trivia *This exact same locomotive (number 57) is seen again on the southern railroad, during the mission Guadalicano Choo Choo. It is not actually the same train but rather a re-used sprite. *On that above note, this is one of only two times you can encounter this train. Both instances involve destroying rocket-relevant stuff aboard it. *The name of the mission means that so many enemies are killed at the river that their blood makes the river red, which is a major exaggeration. Ironically, this is not nessecary, as only the fuel tanks are required to be destroyed, which is entirely possible without even touching the enemies. *This is one of the few missions where you can see a Montano helicopter. Another mission is the next one, Field of Dreams. *This is the first time you can see (and pick up) a Haswell Gen2 Vindicator, or a Mako Ocra. However, the owner has to be killed to obtain these weapons. Technically, the first time you actually see a Mako Ocra is in Test of Loyalty. In that mission, that weapon is "not" being used by anyone. *One Montano Cartel soldier uses an Aviv Panthera. *During the ending cut-scene, Tom and Kane are reading the book "Regime Change in 7 Days" *This mission features some Rare vehicles: **This is the only time you can find Black Hand Pequod - Harpoon PC 350s. ***If you decide to take one of them after destroying the fuel tanks, two unmarked versions will appear after a short distance and Black Hand soldiers will start shooting at you with Mounted Guns in the back of the unmarked ships. This is the only time you will find such a rarity and as a bonus, they also drop explosive barrels as a type of depth charge. Strangely enough, the front of these unmarked versions don't have mounted guns, as if the mounted guns at the back of the ship had been moved there from the front. **This is the only time you can find a Black Hand Delta 5H4 Boxhead in an Agency mission. **This is one of the few missions where you can find a Montano Cartel version of the Delta 5H4 Boxhead. Gallery Train at Quayside.png|Examining the train. River of Blood (approaching the boat house by helicopter).jpg|Approaching the boathouse by helicopter. River of Blood (flying a helicopter above the boathouse).jpg|Flying above the secret boat house. Montano soldier with Aviv Panthera.JPG|A Montano Cartel soldier with a Aviv Panthera. This seems to be exclusive to this mission. Category:Content Category:Just Cause Missions